


Death, You Have Almost Become A Friend

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, I don't really know what this is, Refers to canonical deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much just Connor reflecting on death that has followed the members of the ARC team. It was for a prompt 'death' and it kind of took on a mind of it's own, I really am not sure where this came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, You Have Almost Become A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, I don't know what this really is. It just happened. Based on a prompt for 'death.' 
> 
> Not beta'd, please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them. Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Death, it’s a near constant in my life. Well, it only became so once I began working at the ARC. Who would’ve thought that I would lose so many people in my life in such a short period of time? I don’t know if anyone at the Home Office thought that these anomalies could be so dangerous. It was hard to keep a serious, realistic thought when it came to the anomalies. How could you not get distracted? We were encountering prehistoric creatures through cracks in time! Tell me that’s not wicked cool, I dare you. 

I (and the whole ARC) learned so much from the anomalies but we also lost a lot. I can’t help wondering if it’s a price we had to pay. We learn these phenomenal secrets, but we have to exchange something in return. We have to lose someone from our own little family that we’ve built around the ARC.

There’s so many we lost. We lost Captain Ryan and two of his soldiers, the soldiers didn’t really interact with the field team so I never got to learn their names. We lost Stephen Hart and Nick Cutter, those were probably two of the four hardest deaths for me. There apparently was a woman who worked with us, her name was Claudia Brown and she looked exactly like Jenny Lewis. She was erased from ever existing, I wish I could remember her. We lost Sarah Page, she died when Abby, Danny, and I were trapped in the past after following Helen. Speaking of Helen Cutter, she died too, while I hated the woman, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to react to her dying. Am I a bad person if I’m glad she’s gone? No, you know what, she took so much, and she’s responsible for so much damage that I’m glad she’s gone. I’m glad, even if it makes me a bad person to think that. A few other people that I’m glad are gone are Phillip Burton, Christine Johnson, April Leonard, and Oliver Leek. They’re also responsible for so much of the damage that’s been done to this world and to the ARC. Matt also lost his father, Gideon. I didn’t know the man but if he’s the one who made Matt into who he is, then he’s a good guy in my book. He worked hard to reverse horrible events that Helen caused and for that, he’s good. 

The hardest death of all though was one of my best mates Tom. He was a hero and still died. Now that I think about it, a lot of the loses we suffered were because someone tried to be heroic and save the day.  
Honestly, you’d think we’d learn not to try to do heroic things but really, that’s our job. It’s our job to be heroic and put the public’s safety ahead of ours. What’s the point in surviving a horrible event and losing everyone? There isn’t. James Lester knows that, he refuses to acknowledge that. He can bring in all the security he wants, it won’t change our mission. Our mission is to protect the public from the anomalies.  
Unfortunately, we also lost quite a few civilians because of the anomalies. While one life is no more important than another, we have managed to save millions of people. It’s always hard when we lose someone, whether it’s someone from the ARC or a civilian. 

I won’t forget the ones that I’ve loved and lost. I will carry on Professor Cutter’s work. I will try to stay out of trouble as per Stephen’s request. I will remember Sarah Page and the brilliant things she did. I will cherish my memories of Tom. I’ll never forget the names Claudia Brown and Captain Tom Ryan. I won’t forget his soldiers. I won’t forget that a good man made an equally good man named Matt to help us.  
Death may have taken them away from me, but I won’t let it take my memories of them. As far as Claudia Brown is concerned, Helen may have erased her but I will remember. I have to. They can’t have sacrificed themselves in vain, I won’t allow it. They will be remembered by me.

Death is a near constant with work, the only way we can properly deal with it is to remember those we’ve loved and lost. It’s part of our job. Our mission may be chasing dinosaurs and protecting the public but we also have a duty to remember those who have lost their lives carrying out the mission. It’s a duty I don’t take lightly.


End file.
